


别以卵击石哦Never Take Biology for Granite

by Glacier



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Anal Sex, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Erik Being Cocky, Food Kink, M/M, NSFW video, Rimming, charles the biologist, erik the geologist, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier/pseuds/Glacier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(不然你今晚就别想射了）<br/>Charles是个网络名人，他每周在网络上发布有教育性的、深入的动物视频；而他丈夫Erik是位地质学家，恰好厌恶一切活着的生物。<br/>灵感来源于这个视频，中英文双语翻译感谢@imfleur<br/>http://www.tudou.com/programs/view/GiSW-evDR2I?qq-pf-to=pcqq.group<br/>警告：详细的鸭子性器官画面。耶。</p>
            </blockquote>





	别以卵击石哦Never Take Biology for Granite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/gifts), [Pangea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangea/gifts).
  * A translation of [Never Take Biology for Granite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/832903) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity), [Pangea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangea/pseuds/Pangea). 



> 1.take sth. for granted,认为……理所当然；granite,花岗岩。这里是个双关。想了好久只能用“以卵击石”这种并没有什么卵用的成语来抖个机灵……吐血。  
> 2.cummingtonite,镁铁闪石。这里双关表示cumming..tonight....“你今晚别想射了”哼  
> 3.GSA，美国地理协会。

Charles忍不住。他试了，真的试了。但当他设法拍摄最新一条视频的时候还是笑场了四次，等到第五次，他半途就放弃了、直接把脑袋抵在桌面上狂笑起来。逗笑他的并不是视频的内容。他从十一岁开始就不会因为“阴茎”这个词而嗤笑了。而是因为他一看到这视频就会想到Erik的表情。Erik应该会一命呜呼。他已经禁止了Charles在餐桌上谈论动物世界的一切血腥细节，但对于交配习性还没有禁令。Charles十分确信在这次视频之后，Erik将会非常后悔这一疏忽；只要一想到Erik将会因为学到关于鸭子的知识而露出万分惊恐的表情，Charles就忍不住靠在摄像机前的桌子上，抵着袖子笑出声来。  
  
一分钟之后，他听到前门打开的声音，正准时。片刻之后，脚步声顺着门厅传来，然后停在了门口。他感到Erik的意识突然谨慎地扫过他的脑海，同时清晰地提出疑问， **我踏进这房间会后悔吗？  
** Charles稍稍抬起头，瞟了一眼自己的讲稿。跃入眼帘的是一张图片，上面是威武雄壮的螺旋形阳具。 **呃……不会？请进。**  
  
Erik嘴上说着“不要”，但他的意识不情不愿地默许了，因为他过去两天都在外面开GSA[注3]的会议，很想念他的丈夫。Charles因为他的情感而不禁微笑，因为他也想念Erik，比他自己以为可能的程度更深，在已经结婚六年之后。他如今已习惯了Erik频繁的会议，但尚未习惯Erik不在家时的夜晚他孤身一人入睡时的难耐孤独。  
  
“我不在家的时候有什么有趣的事发生吗？”Erik说着踏入了房间。  
“没有，”Charles回答，从桌上抬起了脑袋。“好吧，有。Raven打电话来。她和Hank显然又复合了。”  
Erik翻了个白眼。“这可不有趣。每星期都发生。”  
“是 **每个月** 。”  
  
“一样。”他穿过房间，俯下身从背后环抱住Charles的脖颈，亲吻他的发丝，然后是耳朵。“我想你。我一直在想等我回家之后会对你做的各种事情——”突然僵住了。Charles用力咬住嘴唇才忍住没大笑出声。“Charles，这他妈是什么鬼？”  
“你在说什么呀？”Charles无辜地问，朝Erik扑扇着那双大大的、无害的蓝眼睛，决定要把戏演到最足。  
  
他感觉Erik的思绪飞速地闪过各种情绪——惊讶于眼前的画面，下意识地对Charles竟不懂自己的意思而感到难以置信，随后恍然大悟Charles其实根本就知道他在指什么，然后因为Charles的 **装无辜** （没错，加粗强调，Charles对此相当自豪）以及明白Charles大概听到了他的全部思维过程而生气，接着是Erik看清一切之后宁死不屈的决心，这大概是Charles最爱的部分。  
“这他妈，”Erik缓慢而冷静地重复，尽管在脑中他像个思维扩音器一样直接朝Charles控诉，“是什么。”他指着Charles的电脑屏幕，这一次就不可能对他所说的话题有任何误解。  
  
“哦， **那个** 啊，”Charles用上他最轻快的语气和最正经的表情，“是根鸭子鸡鸡。”  
“鸭子的鸡鸡，”Erik面无表情。  
  
Charles热情地点头。“雄性鸭子有形如螺丝起子的鸡鸡，你知道吗？你也可以称之为 **爆炸性的** ——”  
**停下，** Erik在脑中大声说，与此同时他低声咕哝，“我感觉要吐了。”  
  
**这是你去会议的时候逍遥自在喝啤酒的报应，** Charles实事求是地回答，而在现实中他继续愉快地说，“不，不，是真的。看这里，这是放慢十倍的播放速度。看这个。”他按下了视频的播放按钮，带着或许有些过头的欣喜。  
**这跟啤酒一点关系都没有。“** 不，我不要看，”Erik平淡地说，彻底扭过头去。  
  
小菜一碟。Charles对此驾轻就熟，自己看了起来，与此同时把眼前的画面以高清模式投射进Erik的头脑里。他们一同看着——Charles是着迷地看，而Erik是惊恐地——鸭子的鸡鸡伸了出来，旋转着勃起到最大程度占满了整个屏幕。这还不够；视频继续播放，倒回去重放了一遍，然后又一遍，以不同的角度和速率反复，直到Erik终于忍不住恳求起来，“哦上帝，Charles，求你 **停下** 。”  
  
“你确定吗？你还没看到最棒的部分呢。母鸭子的阴道才是真正有意思的——”  
**“停下！”**  
Charles撅起嘴巴。“好吧，好吧。行。”他又瞟了屏幕一眼，当鸭子阴道的第一幅画面出现的时候，他切断了思维连接，把视频暂停了。在他身后，Erik许久都一动不动。他的大脑一片空白。这是种防御机制，Charles已经发现了。他只是刻意地放空头脑什么都不想，这通常足以让Charles刚才的生物学讲堂陷入困境，至少能持续一会儿。不止一次，Charles曾想过不如大发善心把Erik记忆中一些最糟糕的画面删去算了，但这实在是 **太他妈** 好笑了，能看到坚忍的，无畏的Erik Lehnsherr被大自然最为寻常的设计吓得萎靡不振的样子。  
  
好吧。螺旋形鸡鸡。的确不算太过寻常啦。  
  
“我甚至不懂我为何每次都要问你这是什么，”终于Erik低声咕哝。“好像我每次都学不到教训。”  
Charles转动椅子面向他。“每次你跟我讲你的石头我可都听着呢。”  
“我的 **石头** 又不是诡异而不正常！”  
Charles笑了。“Erik，你自己听听你说的话？鸭子没有任何不正常好吗。你应该看看这些性行为的演化基础——实在是相当神奇的东西——”  
“我要去做晚饭，”Erik大声说，塞住耳朵朝门口大步走去，“而且我不会回来除非你把这些鬼东西丢在一边。”  
  
**你知道用手指塞住耳朵根本不能让我噤声的** ，看着他离去的Charles不禁莞尔。  
**你再说一句，我就不做奶酪通心粉了，** Erik威胁道。  
该死。他总是知道如何击中要点。“好吧，”Charles大声喊，“如果你想来这套的话。”  
  
**你犯浑的时候我只能来这一套，** Erik愠怒地说。他消失在门厅里，Charles跟踪他的头脑一直来到厨房，发觉他从头顶的橱柜拿出一只锅子开始料理起来。  
  
**我才没有犯浑，我只是对我的工作激情洋溢而已。** Charles回答，重新把椅子拉回桌前，翻阅着那些笔记。他抬头望向视频，仍然暂停在鸭子阴道的特写画面，忍不住露出一个超大的笑容。 **心存感恩，毕竟我还没给你看最可怕的部分。  
****我不想知道** ，Erik恶狠狠地打断。  
  
Charles考虑要不要干脆豁出去给他看一眼，但他能感觉到Erik确实濒临崩溃了，Charles真的不愿意在Erik回来的第一天就睡沙发。于是他只是重新整理讲稿，再次试图——试了两次——拍摄这周的《Charles Xavier的神奇讲堂》。他还是无法忍住傻笑讲完螺旋形的那话儿，于是最终还是把资料丢在一旁，决定之后再弄。他绝对能够做一个成熟的成年人。只是……现在不行。  
  
他让电脑休眠，漫步走过门廊，发现Erik正站在厨房中央，一大堆烹饪器具漂浮在他身边，搅拌着一只碗里的沙拉还有锅子里的意面。Erik亲手在砧板上切番茄，与此同时又用足够的注意力让整个厨房进展得井然有序。Charles倚在门边好一会儿，像往常一样欣赏着Erik最为自在舒适的状态。对Erik来讲，没什么能比在厨房里搞弄新玩意或是坐在书房里盯着他的石头标本看更惬意的了。Charles永远也理解不了Erik对于沙子石头的热爱，但没关系，因为他知道Erik也对于Charles最爱的生物学并不感冒。举例来说：鸭子鸡鸡。不过Charles仍然爱他，尽管Erik恰好痛恨大多数有生命的物体。  
  
“我能听到你在想什么，”Erik头也没回地说。他外在的语气仍然很生硬，像只被惹毛的猫科动物，但他内在的思绪却是充满愉悦的，因为Charles提早来到了厨房。  
“我的错，”Charles干巴巴地道歉，但他走上前去站到Erik背后，因为这次轮到他从背后拥抱了。Erik对Charles来讲有点太高，只有踮起脚尖才能把下巴搁在Erik的肩头，但Charles已经足够满足，只要能用前额抵着Erik坚实宽厚的后背，呼吸他那舒服的、熟悉的气息。“我会尽量少想东西的。”  
“不。”Erik说，坚定得令人意外，他在脑中一下子把之前的想法碾成了粉末，“我喜欢你想东西的感觉。”  
  
他说这话的时候依然是他常用的呆板、粗鲁的语气，但Charles仍然不禁想要以微笑回应，一阵暖意流经他的全身。Erik捕捉到了他的情绪，一如既往地心有灵犀；于是他用自己的思绪充满喜爱地扫过Charles的脑海，这次变成一只友好多了的猫科动物。  
有好几分钟他们就这么站着，身体和精神都紧紧相拥，静静地沉溺于彼此的陪伴。他们两人都有着很强的个性——还有，Charles沮丧地承认， **自尊心** ——有时候他俩的关系会有些， **崎岖** （因为没有更好的术语形容），但拥有像此刻一样的甜蜜时刻，而且出现的频率足够多，Charles就总能快乐而幸福地意识到，他和Erik在一起很好。  
  
  
他在Erik的肩胛中间落下轻柔的一吻，然后退了一步放开Erik，让Erik得以继续做饭，而他自己则去布置餐具，给他们各倒了一杯酒。他们保持着友好舒适的沉默，满足于分别重逢后彼此之间的亲密。Charles已经感觉这房子变得没那么空了，因为有Erik的思绪陪伴在他左右。  
Charles正欣赏着Erik臀部的曲线，而这位磁控者在冰箱里翻找沙拉酱；Erik打断了Charles的遐思，随口安排他去检查灶台上的意面，于是Charles恪尽职守地把眼光从火辣的屁股上挪开，转而去搅拌锅里的东西，低头望着翻滚的面条。  
  
“咕嘟冒泡的样子好像岩浆，”他愉快地评价。或许Erik会喜欢这个比喻也说不定。  
Erik猝然直起腰，差点一头撞上冷冻柜。“如果到达地表之后就不叫岩浆了。”  
Charles翻了个白眼。“好吧，那就熔岩。随便啦。”  
“不，不能随便，”Erik说，转身面向着他。Charles不用去看都能感觉到Erik眯起了眼睛盯着他的后脑勺。“如果我把 **属** 和 **种** 弄混的话你也不会高兴，对不对？”  
  
“看在上帝的份上，只是个笑话，Erik，又不是什么论文里的低级错误，”Charles回答，“我并没打算 **严重冒犯** 你。”  
“不，你已经用鸭子搞死我了，”Erik咕哝，关上冰箱门的力度也许比正常情况下大了很多。  
  
“好吧，或许冒犯我的是，你根本就不懂鸭子阴道的精妙结构，”Charles刻意用最造作的上流口音说，主要是为了继续惹怒Erik因为他根本忍不住。“为什么我要听你对石头长篇大论，而你却不愿听我讲鸭子鸡鸡哪怕只有五分钟？”  
“你知道我讨厌一切生物，”Erik低吼，“每次看到什么小猫之类我都只想踩一脚。”  
“这太可怕了！”  
“不，这是适者生存，”Erik洋洋得意地说。“而岩石与之相反，你尽可以踩它。它会裂成碎片，加热之后还会再融化，等再度冷却之后呢？它们还是岩石。还是 **更胜一筹** 。”  
  
“你刚才是认真地说岩石比我们更优越吗？”Charles扭头怀疑地看了他一眼。  
“没错，”Erik说，在脑海中把这个念头加粗强调。Charles感觉自己需要再喝点酒。“岩石是我们立足于此的唯一理由，Charles。地质学家研究的是学术界当中最为重要的领域。”  
  
“等等，”Charles开口，完全离开了灶台。“你想说的是地质学家胜过生物学家吗？”  
Erik嗤之以鼻。“这是个众所周知的事实。”  
这次轮到Charles眯起了眼睛。“你最好说话小心点。”  
  
“我觉得没必要，”Erik浑身散发着自大的气息，“你在研究鸭子鸡鸡，而我在研究地磁场和磁极逆转，行星内部物理学类型和强度，还有磁化率。”  
“啊没错，”Charles冷冰冰地说，“听起来就像陨石一样惊天动地，Erik。”  
“是的，技术上讲，陨石的确能够 **惊天动地** ，”Erik骄傲地说，“所以比鸭子鸡鸡重要多了。”  
“你忘了还有鸭子的阴道，”Charles甜甜地说，愉快地看着Erik吓得脸色苍白，“它们才是公鸭子拥有螺旋形阳具的原因。”  
  
**冷却火成岩因为地磁场而拥有永久性的磁性** ，Erik大声地想。 **TRM令古磁学家得以探测远古时期地球磁场的方向和磁极。**  
Charles把他的思想挥开，宛如驱走烦人的飞虫，露齿一笑。“母鸭子有螺旋型的阴道，这使得双向的螺旋插入相当困难。”  
Erik瞪着他，喃喃自语着“双向螺旋插入”，同时Charles听见他在脑中无声地重复。看到Erik的表情后他笑得更开心了。 **现在地质学也救不了你了，** Charles对他说， **太迟了。你已经在想象画面了。  
**  
也许这有点过分了，但此刻想停已经太迟；为了进一步强调他的论点，Charles拿起了刚才用来开酒瓶的螺旋开瓶器，得意洋洋地举了起来。然后他被迫看着金属的螺旋开始融化变形，流到了塑料把手上——至少Erik还有良心没让它滴到他的手。  
  
“这可太幼稚了，”Charles说，把这变得毫无用处的东西丢在桌台上。  
“但能让你停下，”Erik指出。  
“哦，我可以继续，”Charles向他保证，“我甚至还没录完视频呢。还有好多常识要揭露给大家。”  
  
“你应该录一个关于岩石的视频，”Erik咕哝。“那才是真正的教育。”  
“岩石很无聊，”Charles高傲地说，“所以不要。”  
“ **无聊** ？”Erik质问道。他把手里的沙拉酱彻底放了下来。要动真格的了。“它们怎么会 **无** 聊？你到底知不知道我们现在就站在岩石上方，我们脚下持续不断的地壳运动——”  
“不能，因为我看不到，不是吗？”Charles无理地说。“我根本看不见。岩石就坐在那儿一动不动，对不对？嗯哼。”  
“你在混淆重点，”Erik气冲冲地说。  
“不，”Charles说，再也无法板着脸，开始大笑起来，“我觉得是你混淆了重点，Erik。”  
  
Erik怒视着他。在他的脑海深处有愤怒在翻涌，不过更像是被惹恼而不是真正的怒气。他们已经有过这种争执一百万次了。两人谁都没真正占了上风——好吧，虽然姿势倒是有上下之分。这不是个好念头，因为现在Charles开始盯着Erik的嘴唇，然后是他试图想出反驳话语时滚动的喉结。几乎下意识地，他往前走了一步，与此同时，Erik后退了一步。“不，”他坚决地说。  
  
Charles挑起了眉毛。“不？”  
“不，你不能像这样赢得辩论。”  
“像哪样？”  
“ **别** 装天真，Charles，”Erik低吼。“我知道你在玩什么把戏。”  
**我在玩什么把戏呢，Erik** ？Charles低声呢喃，然后来到了他的面前。Erik试图撤退，但他背后就是洗手台，无处可逃。Charles逼上前去，胸口贴着胸口，把腰挤到Erik的两腿中间，仰起头用嘴唇轻轻刷过Erik的下巴。 **告诉我，我在做什么？  
**  
他看不见Erik的表情，但他的丈夫在思维中凶巴巴地瞪了他一眼。Charles忽略了他，用双手捧起了Erik的脖颈，将他拉低之后给了一个绵长的深吻。已经有两天没有吻过了，无比漫长，于是Charles全清投入享受，再一次铭记Erik唇齿的滋味，和Erik如此急切、如此渴望地亲吻他的样子。Erik从不迟疑回应，既享受也会给予，Charles就爱他这样。当他和Erik在一起的时候从未感受过一丝不平等，即便偶尔他们会像流浪狗争食似的发生口角，即便Erik竟然天真地以为一堆石头会比活着的生物更加重要。  
  
Erik皱着眉头断开了这个吻。“我 **听到** 了。”  
“不好意思，”Charles不思悔改地说。他的微笑变得邪恶起来。“那你准备怎么办呢？”  
Erik扭头瞥了一眼意面。“那个要焦了。”  
“那就把火关了。”  
“那就会冷掉。”  
“我们可以加热，”Charles不爽地说，“毕竟我们有个微波炉，你知道。”他后退一步，拽住了Erik的手腕。“我两天没见你了。我就不能想要点爱爱吗？”  
  
“食物……”  
“岩浆，”Charles开口。  
Erik眯起了眼睛。“你敢。”  
“还是熔岩？”Charles问，若有所思地偏过脑袋。“我永远记不住。熔岩是红色滚烫的东西吗，岩浆是岩层下面的什么？我大概只记得它们都很 **火热** 。”  
  
Erik此刻的脑海中掺杂着旖旎的画面。Charles挑起嘴角，弯腰关上了炉灶，同时下身蹭过Erik的胯间。“你可以站在这里弄完晚餐，”Charles说，“或者你可以教我和你珍贵的岩浆相关的知识。如果你拒绝，我会认为你默认生物学比地质学更胜一筹。”  
  
**操你，** Erik暴躁地说。  
**正合我意，亲爱的** ，Charles回答，猝然转身往外走。然而才跨了两步，他的胳膊就被一股无形的力量拉到了背后，有效地制止了他的离去。他扭头皱眉看着Erik控制着他的手表，紧紧绕住了他的手腕，力道足够让他停步，而又不至于弄痛他。  
“怎么？”他挑眉问道。  
  
“我是说，”Erik把他慢慢往回拖，直到Charles的后背撞上他的胸膛，“不如我在桌台上操你，这样就能同时盯着锅？”  
Charles因为Erik言语中低沉，粗犷的意味而战栗。他已经有些喘不过气了。“那听上去……很棒。”  
  
“不错。”Erik用鼻尖磨蹭Charles的发丝，然后轻咬起他脖颈和肩膀的交接处。Charles感到他的牙齿轻擦过肌肤不由低吟出声，拱起腰迎合他的掠夺，手举到身后攥住了Erik的发丝，让他的头垂得更近。Erik扯开了他衬衫的领口，露出他苍白的肌肤和深色的雀斑。 **我想你，** Erik亲吻他的脖颈，他的后背。 **真希望你多打电话给我。  
****你在开会嘛，** Charles说。 **而我在忙，忙着我的——  
****别。别毁气氛。**  
Charles笑了。 **我才不会。** 他伸手到左侧，重新打开了炉灶。Erik瞟了他一眼，直到他解释， **我想你会喜欢一点挑战。** 这为他赢得了一个粗暴的吻，落在他的颈间，绝对会留下痕迹并且让Charles这周的视频录制更加麻烦。他的观众每次看到Charles的性生活证据都会异常兴奋，尽管Charles想破脑袋都不知道为什么。无论如何，Erik总喜欢给他们提供一些可以用来遐想的痕迹；于是Charles叹了口气，认命地接受将会向他涌来的大批关于吻痕的评论，而鸭子精妙绝伦的生殖知识却会被忽略了。  
  
**总是抢我的风头** ，他抱怨地想。  
Erik顿住了。 **什么？  
没什么，亲爱的。继续。  
****  
**  
Erik拉扯着他的衬衫下摆，而Charles善解人意地抬起了手臂。两人一同脱掉了上衣，还有Charles的牛仔裤，留着只穿长裤的Erik，还有只穿内裤的Charles。转身面向Erik，Charles瞟了一眼炉子问道，“你不应该搅搅这个么？”  
“Charles……”Erik低吼。  
“不，说真的。”  
“说真的，不。”  
  
Charles露齿一笑。“骗子。如果意面糊了，我就怪你。”  
“又是 **谁** 在打扰我呢？”Erik哼了一声。  
Charles露出他最纯真无邪神色瞪大眼睛。“谁，我吗？”  
  
“你真是不可救药，”Erik低语，再度把Charles拽进怀里。他低头轻咬Charles的锁骨。 **尽管你这么烦人，还是那么完美** 。  
Charles脸红了。 **你只是想把我的自命不凡都操没影罢了。  
****正是如此，** Erik赞同。他的双手逡巡过Charles内裤的裤腰，轻扯着松紧。  
然后他停下了。Charles在他的掌下微微拱起腰。 **继续呀。**  
  
“也许，”Erik开口宣布，“我不会碰你，除非你承认地质学比生物学更重要。”  
“也许，”Charles对抗地说，“我会告诉你，鸭子的阴茎会在求偶季节之后脱落。等它重新长出来——”  
Erik一只手捂住了Charles的嘴，惊恐地瞪大眼睛。“不。”  
**——等它重新长出来的时候，长度取决于上一季遇到的竞争者数量，** Charles无声地继续。 **所以假如它遇到了很多——  
** “看在上帝的份上，别说了。”  
**  
只有一种方法可以让我闭嘴，亲爱的，** Charles自命不凡地说， **而靠嘴巴说服不了我。**  
Erik转过身，让Charles的后背抵着台子，用力把他压在大理石的桌面上。“如果我现在就在这里上了你，”他贴着Charles的耳边低吼，“你还会有力气说话吗？”  
**我永远都有力气说——**  
  
他猛吸一口气停下了话语，因为Erik把手探进他的内裤一把抓住了他的老二。他的动作粗暴还有些忙乱，但Charles已经有些硬了，在Erik懒洋洋地套弄起来之后一下子忘记了自己要说什么。他试图保持些许尊严，不要挺腰插进Erik的掌心，但Erik手活的技巧实在过于高超、而Charles的自控能力又向来很弱。他难以自禁地往前挺动，追逐着Erik紧握的拳头，但每次他试图动起来的时候，Erik又会松开手，使得Charles失去他渴求的摩擦。  
“你，”Charles喘着粗气趴在桌台上，“混蛋。”  
“不，是你混蛋，亲爱的，”Erik愉悦地说，用前胸压上了Charles的后背。“再说一句关于鸭子鸡鸡的话，看看我今晚还让不让你射。”  
  
Charles急切地想要再惹怒他一下，但他也同样渴望——更渴求——得到释放。于是他紧紧咬住嘴唇，告诉自己这次先忍了。要打败Erik太容易了，因为六年的婚姻生活中他已经向Charles暴露了全部了弱点。他只需要静待Erik卸下防备就好。在那之前，他很乐意配合着扮演被打败的一方。  
  
“我想也是，”Erik说，缓缓地开始继续套弄Charles。他动作着，直到Charles抵着大理石喘息起来，脸颊贴着冰冷的表面，双手紧紧抓着边沿。 **你真容易搞定** ，Erik心想，深深的满足感蔓延过他的全身。他的手指一路滑过Charles的阴茎，用指腹摩擦顶端的细缝。Charles浑身颤栗着喘息，浅浅地挺动——  
“我想我应该搅一下锅子，”Erik说，突然把手抽出了Charles的内裤。  
Charles不满地抱怨起来。“操你，Erik。”  
  
“我们不希望食物糊了，不是吗？”Erik佯装贴心地说，召唤过来一只金属勺，插进了锅里。  
“我们不希望我自己去浴室里撸一发，然后不带你上床睡觉，不是吗？”Charles恶狠狠地回击，站直了身体。  
Erik看了他一眼。“你不会吧。”  
“我也不确定呢。我已经自我解决了两天，再多一天也没关系。”  
这么说着，他转身就走，希望自己做出了一副愤怒不满的姿态，尽管他相当确信在自己只穿内裤的情况下Erik绝对不会把他的态度当真。但Erik **再一次** 用能力拽着他的手表把他拉了回来，Charles大叫起来，“我发誓，我下次要带Raven圣诞节送我的皮带手表，这样你就不会像牵狗一样把我拖来拖去。”  
  
“那皮手表是个恶作剧，”Erik指出，“上面还有天线宝宝。”  
“天线宝宝都没你一半烦人，”Charles咕哝。  
Erik啧了一声。“这可不是真心话。”  
“我是真——”  
Erik用力把他朝后一拖，让Charles脚下一个踉跄。他跌跌撞撞地扑向Erik，后者得心应手地扶住了他的臂弯，下身向前，他阴茎的轮廓在长裤的布料下清晰显现，抵在Charles的后腰处。“现在你肯定不是真心的，”他坏心地重复。  
“你在用老二做把柄，”Charles抱怨，“这不公平。”  
  
Erik扯下了他的内裤，让他落到Charles的脚边。Charles赤裸的肌肤触到厨房里微凉的空气不禁微微打颤，这寒冷和他炙热的勃起正好相反。  
“冷吗？”Erik在他耳畔问，一下子脱掉了自己的内外裤。“想要我让你热起来吗？我们可以抱抱。也可以——”  
他在取笑，Charles失去了耐心。他扭过身子用力吻住Erik，牙齿轻啃Erik的嘴唇，几乎快要咬出血。 **或者你可以操我，** 他建议。 **友情提醒。**  
Erik的身体在他身后是修长而坚硬的线条，而且他保持着令人不爽的静止，几乎像是掠食者正在思考如何处理被他逼到角落的猎物。Charles屏住呼吸期待着，因为他能感到Erik的思绪中闪过各种选择；尽管Charles总能预料到，他还是喜欢收到惊喜的。  
  
因此当Erik猛地把他朝前推时他忍不住吸了口气，双臂伸到面前扶住了桌沿，防止脸磕到台面上。  
“就这样，”Erik评价，然后思索。 **转念一想……**  
Charles全身颤抖，看着两只餐刀自己从附近的餐具架上升起来，在空中扭曲融化，然后液态的金属分别扣住了他的两只手腕，然后固定在大理石桌面上，迅速把他钳制在原地。他试验性地轻扯了一下，但纹丝不动，他只能微微前倾身体攥紧桌台，没有一丝逃脱的机会，除非Erik主动放他走。  
  
**还好吗？** Erik无声地问，双手上下抚摸着Charles的腰际。  
**再好不过，** Charles告诉他，微微地扭动着身躯。“不过如果你要是做点什么，我会更高兴。”  
Erik传来一阵好笑的情绪，一只手抚过Charles的脊椎，指尖向下滑过每一寸骨节，直到轻轻落在Charles的腰窝，堪堪在他的臀部上方。另一只手则伸向了Charles头顶的橱柜，似乎在特意寻找着什么。  
“你干什——”  
“放松，”Erik说，然后Charles感觉到他已经找到了东西而脑海中涌过一阵胜利的情绪，“我在做一件事。”  
  
Charles传给他一个屁股被掐的触感，但除此之外保持一动不动，继续低垂着头，哪怕Erik的双手已离开他的肌肤时也是如此。他听到Erik打开盖子的声音，不由自主地微微张开了双腿。他的阴茎在腿间坚硬而沉重，渴望被触碰，渗着前液，但Charles耐心等待着Erik的计划。  
  
当某种冰冷的东西滴上他的身体时他差点跳了起来，随后低吟一声，感受到它开始缓慢地沿着他的臀部流淌，有的流过他的臀瓣，有的则滑过他的股间。不管是什么，都比普通的调味料要浓稠——肯定是什么调味料，毕竟从头顶的橱柜里掏出来的——因为好像花了许久才滴了下来。  
  
“甜酸酱总让我想起你，”Erik说，指尖划过他身上的酱。Charles有种强烈的感觉，Erik是在他的屁股上写自己的名字。“它无比适合你，因为你既甜蜜又酸涩。”  
“哇哦，Erik，我竟不知道你是个诗人，”Charles干巴巴地说。  
  
Erik在脑海中又翻了个白眼，两只大手往上揽住Charles的胯部，拇指在他的骨节上画着圆圈。然后Charles感觉他跪了下来，双手重新又捏上Charles的臀瓣，将他分开，赤裸而毫无遮掩地，Charles过了短暂的一瞬明白过来Erik想做什么，随即感觉到一阵温热的气息贴上他的穴口，然后是湿热的舌头探了进去。  
   
 “天哪，”他呻吟出声，Erik舔弄着他，舌尖滑过Charles的边缘两次之后扫过入口处，混合了甜酸酱和唾液，直到Charles湿得一塌糊涂。Charles在Erik的钳制下挣扎，狂乱地想要逃脱这种快感、与此同时又在朝后索求更多，但Erik用双手撑住Charles的臀部稳稳地控住了他，还利用金属把Charles的双手牢牢按在台面上。  
  
Erik把舌头探进了Charles体内，Charles一下子化成了水，双腿颤抖着仰起头呻吟，大声而淫荡；Erik在他最隐秘的地方挑弄着舌尖，嘴巴完全覆上了Charles的入口，令Charles几近疯狂。Charles弓起身子，腿打着颤，于Erik的扶持下前后挺动，在Erik的舌头上操着自己。他恍惚感觉精神与意识已脱离，在这样强烈的快感刺激下，被围困在自己浓厚的性欲和翻涌于全身的肾上腺素当中，与此同时还能感觉到Erik的思绪和他自己同步，感觉到Erik是多么享受这个，能够仅动动舌头就让Charles丢盔弃甲，感受Charles在他身前扭动挣扎，还有 **为我射吧，Charles，射吧亲爱的——  
**  
Charles尖叫着射了出来，视线发白地喷出了白色粘稠的液体，弄脏了身前的橱柜。Erik稍稍后退了一点儿，轻柔地扶稳了高潮结束后双腿发软、险些要摔倒的他。  
  
“真棒，Charles，”他听到Erik在低语着，伴着其他温柔喜爱的话语轻抚着Charles的大腿。Charles脑中还充斥着愉悦的蜂鸣，几乎听不清楚，全身还因为高潮的余韵而震颤，大汗淋漓、心满意足。“你为了我这么听话。”  
“嗯唔，”Charles只能说出口不成句的碎片。如果他是只猫的话，现在估计是舒服得咕噜了。 **那真是……真是……**  
  
“嘴巴和脑袋都讲不出话了呢，”Erik挖苦地说，站起身，轻轻敲了敲Charles的脑侧，然后用双臂环住了Charles的腰际。“所以任务还是 **可以** 完成的。”他散发着自大的满足感，Charles还能感觉到他一只手沿着仍然站在他后背的酱滑了下去。  
**我还是不认为地质学家更厉害，** Charles在脑中想，捕捉到了Erik的得意洋洋出自何方。 **他们要花太长时间才能到重点，不是吗？  
**  
“如果我是你可不会这么说，”Erik在他的耳畔低语。垂下头轻轻吻着耳朵下面那一块柔软敏感的肌肤，“你现在毕竟 **进退两难** 。”（trapped between a rock and a hard place）  
Charles笑出声，然而还是朝后倚进了Erik的怀抱中。“哦真的吗？”  
“Rock。”Erik用指节敲了敲大理石的台面。“还有hard place。”  
  
Erik一顶到底，在唾液和酱汁的帮助下轻松地将滚烫粗大的阴茎捅进了Charles的身体，使得Charles不禁惊叫。Erik笼着他的身体向前，把他压在已经弄脏了的橱柜上，一开始因为Charles被困的双手而有些艰难，但Erik只是低吼一声用能力将两条金属拉得更开，让Charles堪堪只能支撑身体平衡。  
“我想你，”Erik袒露心声，在Charles的耳畔细语着真相，尽管Charles此时只能感受到撑开他内壁那根粗长坚硬的老二，“你是我此生遇到唯一一个可忍受的生物。”  
  
这话原意只是取笑，而且Charles也的确呼吸苦难地笑出了声，但隐藏其下的，他能感觉到Erik认真的情绪，明白Erik想要让Charles知道，不管他说什么、怎么做，他都真心爱着Charles。如果硬逼他说的话，甚至比他对岩石的喜爱还要多那么一点点。  
**尤其是现在我在这儿拥有你的时候，** Erik心想，下身往前一顶， **钉在我的老二上无处可去——**  
“Erik，”Charles喘息，尽可能地往后迎合Erik深埋他体内的性器。他自己的阴茎刚才因为高潮而疲软，此刻又开始打起了精神，在他的腹部和桌台中间开始逐渐勃起。  
  
Erik又一次捏住了他的胯部，修长的手指宛如烙进了Charles的皮肤，然后开始又快又狠地抽插起来，先是浅浅地撞进去，然后每一次都推得更深。Charles只能全盘承受，被困在Erik和灶台当中，头向后倚在Erik的肩头，任由Erik操干着他。  
Erik一手伸到Charles和桌台指尖，握上了Charles的老二，随着每一次抽插套弄起来，继续越来越快地操进Charles体内，汗湿肉体拍打的声响在厨房内回荡，伴随着Charles断断续续的呻吟。感谢Erik的帮助，Charles又完全勃起了，尽管才射过没多久仍然兴奋得溢出了前液。Charles向前挺动以操进Erik完美而紧致的掌心当中，然后又往后顶着Erik湿滑而粗大的阴茎，与他一起律动。  
  
“你真完美，”Erik喘息着，手指向下滑过Charles的柱身，转动手腕用拇指扫过铃口处。“上帝，你真是完美——”  
Charles再次呻吟起来，在Erik的掌心抽动，艰难地咬牙出声，“我还是个生物学家，你想想看——”  
Erik甚至没有费心回嘴，而是改变了一下抽插的角度，用刚刚好的角度向上操进Charles的身体、撞击着他的敏感点，用力顶弄着直到Charles说不出话来，这一切变得太刺激了；同时有太多的快感，Charles本就脆弱的自控能力更加不堪一击。Charles的腹中一直有着逐渐攀升的火苗，变得越来越热烈，直到Charles在极短的时间内第二次射了出来，白色的液体溅到了桌台上。这一次他的腿彻底罢工了，Erik不得不拽住他把他扶稳，同时还继续操干着他，直到Charles感觉到他也射了，深埋在他的体内、一阵滚烫的湿热令他浑身颤抖，完全瘫软在Erik的怀中。  
  
Erik打了个响指，把Charles手腕上的金属环解了开来，一滩无形状的东西落在了台子上，等待之后再重整好。随后，Erik小心翼翼地从Charles体内退了出去，发出一声濡湿的声响，然后轻易地把Charles抱了起来，颤抖地朝后走了几步，坐到了地板上，背靠着另一排橱柜，而Charles安全地侧窝在他的腿上。他们一同呼吸了好一会儿，让他们的心跳回复正常之后，才开始尝试别的事情。  
  
许久之后Charles感觉自己终于可以开口讲话了，“你回家了我真高兴。”  
Erik咕哝。“我也很高兴。一个人睡真没意思。”  
Charles往后窝进他的怀里，享受着他的温暖。“相信我，我懂你的痛苦。”  
  
太累了无法起身，他们俩沉默地又坐了好几分钟，Erik在他能碰到的所有地方落下懒洋洋的亲吻。Charles扬起脖颈让他更方便，在Erik轻咬他光裸的肩头、耳下的肌肤之时不禁露出微笑。他真希望他俩可以直接上床抱在一起，完全跳过晚餐，一同入眠。但他肚子咕咕直叫，而且身下的厨房地板挺冷的。终于，他在Erik的怀中稍稍坐起，“我们应该清理一下。乱糟糟的。”  
“我们总是乱糟糟的，”Erik说，但他任由Charles把他拉了起来，然后从冰箱旁的纸巾盒拽了几张纸巾。当他清理的时候，Charles俯身瞥了一眼炉灶，然后呻吟起来。  
“什么？”Erik问。  
“你说还能是 **什么** ，”Charles指责。“我告诉过你意面会糊掉的。”  
“需要我提醒你是谁在开始之后又打开火的吗？”Erik问，一边递给他纸巾一边检查起受损程度来。他懊丧地闭紧了嘴唇，用勺子把锅底烧焦的意面刮了刮。“我们不能吃这个。”  
  
“没救了吗？”Charles问，把黏在腿上的自己和Erik的精液擦干净。他用另一张纸巾擦起灶台和橱柜，庆幸大理石很好清理、而橱柜又是抗污质地的。  
“除非你想每一口都像在吃灰，”Erik抱怨。他放下了勺子，瞥了一眼附属的案台。“至少沙拉完好无损。”  
Charles撅起嘴巴。“我想吃奶酪意面嘛。”  
“你自己的错，”Erik回嘴，“别告诉我你后悔。”  
Charles的视线停留在Erik正在忙活而仍然赤裸的身体上。“不，”他坏笑着说，“一点儿也不。”  
  
他们最后点了披萨，Erik一向对此很不满，因为他是个坚信所有食物都得自己做、不信任外面餐馆的人。然后他们窝在沙发上看了国家地理，这Erik也很痛恨，因为Charles老是试图向他解释出现在节目上的各种动物。当Charles开始讲解土耳其秃鹫是如何在掠食者面前呕吐以夺取逃跑时间的时候，Erik一挥手指关上了电视，陷入了沉默。  
  
“根本没人尊重地质学，”他抱怨。“你们生物学家抢走了全部风头。你们的电视节目到处都是。你们有 **一整个** 频道都讲生物。怎么没有地质学频道？儿童节目都在哪？”  
Charles动了动身子，把冰冷的脚塞在Erik的腿下面。“孩子们想看动物，Erik。没有小孩想要坐在那儿，讨论石头。”  
“ **我** 想要讨论石头！”  
“恐怕你不是最有发言权的小孩，”Charles回答，拍了拍丈夫的膝盖。“但是，”看到Erik的怒视之后他立马补充，“也许时代不同了。你应该提出建议。”  
  
“也许我应该，”Erik忿忿不平地说。他看了一会儿空空的盘子，然后显而易见地想要挥走自己的不满。“之后吧。今晚，我只想和你一起睡觉。我还在倒时差，撑不了多久。”  
Charles朝他抱歉地微笑。“我也很想，亲爱的。但我得完成我的视频，你知道，关于鸭——”  
Erik差点从沙发上跳了起来。“我去床上，”他说着，把盘子丢进了水槽。“你可以现在就加入我……”  
Charles叹气。“我必须得出新的一集了。已经周二了。”  
  
“我打赌我可以说服你延迟它，”Erik说道。他走出厨房，穿过走廊进入了他们的卧室，Charles一路追随着他的思绪，看着Erik进浴室，刷牙洗漱。然后他再次脱光了衣服钻进了被窝。一等他躺好，Erik便传送了一幅十分生动，十分详细的画面，是Charles被压在他的身下，脸埋在枕头里，而Erik的老二深埋在Charles高高翘起的屁股里面。沙发上的Charles猛地抽搐了一下，咒骂起来。  
Erik的愉悦犹如铃声作响，尽管相隔着一定距离。 **你来吗？**  
  
Charles想着他的研究，他的笔记，还有他已经设立好了的录影机。他的观众们期待他像时钟一样准时地播送新集数，而且他真的已经完成了大部分。他只需要花大概五分钟时间来录一小段……  
……五分钟总能明天早晨再完成。他的丈夫刚刚出差回来，他给自己找好了理由，从沙发上站起了身。他理应拥有一些缠绵的时间。  
  
他走进卧室，脱掉衣服和裤子之时感觉到了Erik的满足情绪。他钻进卫生间刷牙，挑剔地看着镜中的自己。他看上去……非常筋疲力尽。Erik把他的头发揉得一团糟，他的嘴唇水润，甚至比平时更加鲜红。正如Erik喜欢的那样，他懊恼地心想，然后吐出牙膏，漱了漱嘴。  
当他上床的时候，Erik转身把他搂进了怀里，嘴唇轻轻擦过Charles的鼻尖。Charles把被子拉高，然后闭上了眼睛。  
  
**喔，** 当他感觉到彼此都开始要睡着的时候，他在脑中说， **我差点忘了。你知道有个纪录片拍下了两只鸭子之间的同性恋性行为吗？  
** Erik太累了，连生气的力气都没有。他的头脑迷迷糊糊地经历了数个阶段，从惊恐到反胃到疲倦再到释然。 **我明天早晨再收拾你，** 他说，因为过于困倦而听上去不觉得愤怒。  
Charles咧嘴笑了。 **我也爱你，亲爱的。** 他安抚了Erik的心绪，把担忧和在意全都抚平，让Erik可以拥有圆满的、不受打扰的一夜安眠。然后他让自己的头脑也放空，把脸埋在了Erik的肩头，随着他一同沉入了宁静无梦的睡眠。  
  
  



End file.
